ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto 'is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Splixson from the Earth-like planet Hathor. 'Appearance ' Ditto is a small, humanoid alien about the size of a 10 year old human child. He has white arms and face, a black head, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 crater like things on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities Ditto has the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless of whether or not the others wants them to and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. Ditto and his clones are all linked, which allow them to telepathically share each other’s thoughts. Ditto is also no stronger or faster than his size suggests. Ditto is a bit more flexible then a human. 'Weaknesses' All of the Ditto clones share a link with each other, making it so that when a clone is hurt, the other clones feel the same pain. This means if one clone is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. While cloning, Ditto is vulnerable because when he’s in the middle of cloning, his opponents can attack them and cause pain to him and the other clones. 'Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien' * Ditto made his debut in the episode ''Divided We Stand'', where he fought Dr. Animo's mutant seagull and was later caught to have his DNA copied. He was later used again to defeat Animo's Stinkflyesqe replications. *In Ready to Rumble, Ditto saved Porcupine and Gaterboy's mother. *In Ken 10, Ditto was used by Kenny Tennyson to find the Null Void. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was unlocked by Ben 10,000. 'Appearances' Ben 10 * Divided We Stand (x3) (first appearance) (first transformation was accidental; selected alien was Stinkfly) * Ready to Rumble * Ken 10 (used by Kenny) 'Trivia' * Ditto seems to be an homage The Warners, having a iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms (closing their mouth with their tongue sticking out, being extremely silly and stretching for comedic effect) and similar color layout. * Ditto was the third (of five) of Ben's transformations to last for most of an episode due to his inability to change back. The first being Grey Matter, second being Benwolf, fourth being Alien X and fifth being Rath. * Strangely, when Ben first unlocks Ditto, Grandpa Max doesn't stop Ben from using him on the beach completely exposed, where he is visible to the public. This could be because Ditto looks human enough not to scare anyone. *Echo Echo proves to be a much more efficient choice than Ditto because he is the more enhanced version of a duplicating alien with it being more powerful and a handful to defeat. *Ditto's voice is that of Yakko's from the television series Animaniacs and Donatello’s from the 1980’s television series “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. *It seems that Ditto has a very strong sense of humor. *Ditto is one of the three aliens to never have been in any kind of Ben 10 game, the other two being Benmummy and Benvicktor. *Ditto also is the name of a Pokémon that can transform itself into anything (Although, it needs to see the thing it's transforming into to copy it properly), except it is more of a blob like creature and Ditto is not. 'Naming and Translations' Gallery Ditto Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Wrestler Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Species